This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Surgical saw blades are inserted and removed from surgical saws prior to, sometimes during, and after surgical procedures. The saws are often arranged so that these saw blades project radially from a post or driver in the saw. To accommodate the post, some blades have openings or gaps formed into their proximal ends. However, until the blade is positively clamped in place, the blade is typically manually held in place on the post. In some instances, the surgeon may not properly clamp the blade in the saw. In these instances, when the surgeon releases his grip on the saw blade, it may fall out of the saw and onto the floor. It then must be discarded.
The present disclosure is directed to a surgical system including a saw blade addressing one or more of the limitations in the prior art.